Pictures, Pictures, Smile for the Pictures
by Bravo Tango
Summary: A benefit of being a spy is that you get to see your crush being a cutie. (Gangut's POV since there are no tags for her.)


**Hey all! I am glad to write in this AU again.** ** **So some bit of context before we go into the story: The personalities will be based off the Kantai Collection - Kancolle Manga by Ido (teketeke).  
****

 ** **This piece is a sequel to Boozegeoisie so I recommend to read that first.  
****

 **Another thing to note is I do not have extensive information on the shipgirls, game, and real life history. So I will be going off what I read or watched.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kantai Collection or KanColle. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Gangut slips the spoon into her mouth. "Mnn," She moans as the ice cream melts in her mouth. She leans forward and drapes her upper-body over the kotatsu. The silver-haired shipgirl scoops another spoonful of Rum Raisin and plops the frozen treat into her mouth. _'Ahh this is great.'_

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"Comrade Gangut?"

Gangut's eyes widen, _'Comrade Medium One?'_ The Russian shipgirl swallows all the ice cream and shoves the bowl under the kotatsu. Her head instantly freezes up and she holds her head. _'Urrgh.'_ She quickly swallows the frozen sweets and looks up. "Come in Comrade Tashkent."

The door opens and a brunette shipgirl with a black Papakha on her head walks in. "Good afternoon Comrade Gangut."

Gangut nods her head. "Good afternoon comrade. Weren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"We were about to leave the docks but another squad volunteered to take our shift. This is good since I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What did you want to discuss?"

Tashkent walks closer to the other shipgirl. "Do you love the Union?"

Gangut raises her eyebrow. "Of course. What is this all about?"

"I saw you getting comfortable with the Capitalists ships." Tashkent narrows her eyes. "Especially the blonde American one."

"Oh really?" Gangut tilts her head. _'Ahhhhhhh! What do I do what do I do? I need something quick.'_ Gangut folds her hand. "Have you..." She swallows her spit. "Ever heard the saying: 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer?'"

Tashkent shakes her head.

"Well that is what I'm doing." The shipgirl gestures with her hands. "I am making them comfortable so they can lower their guards. In fact..." Gangut raises her index up. "I have a plan that I am about to enact soon on Io- the American shipgirl with the blonde hair."

Tashkent stares at Gangut.

 _'Please please please.'_

Tashkent smiles, "That sounds like a great plan Comrade. Because if you were really becoming their friends..." Her pupils disappear, "You would have been declared a traitor."

 _'Scary!'_ Gangut feels a chill in her spine even though she is in a kotatsu. She open—

"Comrade Tashkent?" It is Hibiki's voice. "Can you come over here?"

"Coming!" Tashkent looks back and nods her head. "Have a good day Comrade."

Gangut smiles, "You too." The brunette walks out and closes the door. The silver-haired shipgirl waits a few moments of silence before she slumps on the kotatsu. _'Urgh. What am I going to do?'_ She spots her pipe nearby and she lazily pokes it. She then focuses on the pipe. _'Hold on.'_ Gangut leans upright and brings the pipe closer to her face. _'Hmm... Maybe...'_ She leaves the kotatsu and walks over to her table.

Gangut brings out a small device and holds it next to the pipe. _'It fits.'_ Her eyes dart all over the table. _'Hmm... this should... what if... yes...'_ Gangut nods to herself. _'Alright this should work. And also...'_ Her eyes dart to the door. _'I should do something to pay back Comrade Medium One.'_ She smiles, "Let's get to work." Gangut picks up a toolbox and places it on the table.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

Gangut adjusts her pipe with one hand while the other hand holds a clipboard. _'Alright you got this.'_ She breathes in and raps her knuckle on the door.

 _Knock Knock_

Gangut hears muffled groaning and a few seconds later the door opens.

"You're really early Sara." Iowa yawns, "Isn't today's sortie in the afternoon?" She opens her eyes and freezes upon seeing Gangut.

In the silence Gangut was able to take a look at Iowa. She doesn't have our hat on and there are multiple hairclips on her front bangs. Her wide eyes are framed with red glasses. She has a comfy jacket and sweatpants.

"..."

 _Click_

"Circular boa—"

 _Bang_

The door closes on Gangut. After a few moments the Russian shipgirl looks at her pipe. _'That was close. I almost forgot to press the button.'_

The door opens and Iowa steps out in her default uniform. She smiles and waves her hand. "Good morning! Is that the circular board? Thank you."

Gangut smiles, "Were you just—"

"I think you were mistaken." The blonde swipes the clipboard and closes the door.

Gangut still has her smile and walks away. _'This should be interesting.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

"~Hmmmm hmmmm.~" Gangut plucks up a lamented film as it develops into a picture. _'It's turning out nicely.'_ She looks at the other copies clipped on a rope.

 _Knock_

"Comrade? Are you done with the restroom?"

Gangut smiles at Tashkent's shaky voice. _'It seems the other plan worked.'_ "Can you give me some time comrade Tashkent?" She counts the seconds.

.

.

.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Comrade Gangut!? How long are you going to occupy the toilet?"

Gangut almost whistles. _'She held out longer that I expected.'_ She tucks the pictures in her jacket and opens the door with a smile on her face. "Sorry for the wait." Red light bleeds out of the restroom.

"Don't develop in the toilet!" Tashkent pushes Gangut out of the restroom and slams the door. "Geez!"

Gangut shrugs and makes her way to her room. Once inside she locks the room and takes out a picture. _'Oh wow. It turned out better than I thought.'_ The picture captured Iowa in her lazy clothes. Gangut continues to stare at the pictures in different angles. When she finally looks up in the mirror, she has a goofy smile plastered on her face. The silver-haired shipgirl pokes her cheek. _'I need to calm down.'_ She secure the picture and makes her way to her bed. _'Let's meet Iowa tomorrow.'_

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

 _The next day..._

Gangut taps her foot as she stands in an empty hallway. _'I hope the fairy gave the message.'_ Just when she finishes that thought, Iowa steps into view. _'There she is.'_

Iowa stops in front of Gangut and crosses her arm. "Alright what do you want?"

Gangut takes out a picture and waves it around. "Look familiar?"

"What the..."

"So." Gangut plasters on a smirk. "If you don't want everyone to see this, you'll give me... 10 dozen Häagen-Dazs." She had to take a mental pause. _'Wait. Where am I even going to store them?'_

Iowa has a small blush on her face as she grits her teeth. "Shoot. Should've expected a KGB like you to take the opportunity." The blonde then takes a wide stance and points at Gangut. "Too bad for you but I'm not going to listen to your demands."

"What?"

"If you share that picture with everyone..." Iowa takes out some kind of paper. "Then this will be revealed to the public."

"Huh? What is that pap..." Iowa flips the paper around. "...er." Gangut's cheeks flare up as she stares at her childhood picture. There was no scar on her face and she was wearing a dress while holding several sunflowers in her arms. The Russian shipgirl's hands tighten into fists, wrinkling the picture of Iowa. "You... Where did you..."

Iowa ignores her and grins, "You were a real cutie-pie back in the day weren't you?"

"Guh." Gangut's cheeks become crimson. _'Nooooo! Of all the things she could find.'_

 _Creak_

Iowa perks up and twists her upper-body around. "Who's there!?"

Gangut turns around as well. "What?" She sees a lavender-haired shipgirl running away from some obscure hiding place; it is Aoba with a camera and a recorder in her hands. "No! Get her!" Both of the ladies chase after the petite shipgirl. Gangut jumps into a flying tackle and dives for Aoba's legs. Gangut's tackle fall short but her hand catches the ankle, making Aoba stumble. Before the smaller shipgirl could right herself, Iowa charges into Aoba and the both of them fell onto the floor. Iowa quickly gets on top and karate-chops the back of Aoba's neck, rendering her unconscious.

 _'Phew.'_ Gangut loosens her grip and pushes herself up to walk over to the devices. She notices Iowa next to her. "That was close."

"Yeah," Iowa bends down and picks up the camera and recorder. She sighs and turns to Gangut. "How about we burn all of the pictures we have and pretend this never happened?"

 _'Yes!'_ Gangut take a 'moment' to consider the deal. "...Alright."

"Well see ya. I'm going to destroy these." Iowa takes a step and—

Gangut's hand is on Iowa's shoulder. "Hold up friend. We should destroy them together no?" The Russian shipgirl points at the downed Aoba. "We also should take her somewhere."

Iowa clicks her tongue. "Fine."

Gangut smirks, "Don't be like that. This isn't the first time we did a joint operation." Gangut picks up the small shipgirl and gestures with her other hand. "Lead the way."

Iowa passes them but Gangut can hear the blonde muttering, "She really looked cute as a kid."

"..." Gangut stays silent as Iowa walks through the hallway.

"Yo are you coming or what?"

 _Cough_ "Yes." The Russian adjusts her hat to cover most of her face and walks toward the American.

.

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

.

 _Later..._

 _'What a shame.'_ Gangut mourns as the pictures burn into ashes. After making sure there is nothing left, Gangut starts walking toward her room. _'Now Comrade Medium One can get off my back.'_ The shipgirl sighs as she walks down the familiar hallway. _'But that was too close.'_ Gangut closes the door behind her and loudly yawns. She takes off her cap and drops it on the doll that was placed on top of the mantel.

She then quickly makes her way to the table and pulls out one of the drawers. The shipgirl reaches around and pulls out a doll. _'This should be good.'_ She reaches into her pocket to pull out a photographic film. She unscrews the top to drop the film inside. Gangut puts the head back and places the doll on the table. She smiles, _'She did say to burn all of the pictures.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin.**

 **Happy New year everybody!**

 **So that was something. If anyone read the comics, you would see that I made some changes in the story. There were some parts that had to be cut out so this piece to be somewhat cohesive.  
**

 **Anyway that's about it so I hope you all have a great year of 2019 and see you next time.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
